Drops in the Bucket: A Merlin Drabble Collection
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: In a land of fanfiction, and a time of drabbles, the destiny of our favorite characters rests on the shoulders of 100 word snippets. (A collection of unrelated Merlin drabbles).
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_. **

**So, I've jumped on the _Merlin_ drabble train. **

**PSA: Don't jump onto moving trains, kids, it's dangerous.**

 **Okay, back to the A/N. I think there are a lot of these drabble collection out there. My inspiration to do this one mostly came from reading Lya200's _Definition of a Merlin Drabble._ I have another multi-genre drabble colelction, but I didn't know that's what it was when I started it.**

 **I'm not going to have a strict update schedule or anything, I'll just throw drabbles** **in here when I come up with them. I may accept prompts.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Gwaine, Leon, Percival**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Sometime during series 5.**

 **Nightmare**

Mordred woke from a nightmare, bolting upright with a gasp.

Leon, Gwaine and Percival, looked over at him questioningly, but for a moment, not fully awake, he didn't see his friends; he saw only the knights of Camelot, terrible and frightening as he had seen them as a child.

Gwaine stood and moved towards him, and Mordred recoiled. Gwaine halted, bewildered, "Whoa, take it easy. It's only me."

For a moment Mordred simply stared at him until his eyes seemed to clear. He remembered where he was.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

Mordred took a deep breath, "Fine, I'm fine."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'd love it if you left a review!**


	2. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Merlin.**_

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts list!**

 **Characters: Arthur, Leon, mentions of Gwen**

 **Genre: Friendship, possibly humor, and could possibly be defined as romance too**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Shortly after "The Coming of Arthur".**

 **Warning**

Leon approached Arthur and bowed slightly, "May I have a word, Sire?"

"Of course," Arthur replied.

"I wanted to talk to you," Leon said, "About Guinevere."

Arthur held up his hand, "if you're going to tell me it's not appropriate for me to court a serving girl, I _don't_ care."

"That isn't what I was going to say," Leon replied.

"Oh," Arthur blinked, "Carry on then."

Leon's gaze was piercing, "Gwen is like a sister to me, and if you hurt her I will hurt you."

Arthur stared. Leon was usually so respectful and proper, "I'll… keep that in mind."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review?**


	3. Visions: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _Merlin_.**

 **A/N: This is the first part of a three-parter, it's not so much a series as it was just too long and there was no way to shorten it down to 100 words or even 200. It is also the first AU drabble in this story, concerning what Mordred might have seen if he had been able to use the Crystal of Nemeth.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Alvarr, Morgana**

 **Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During "The Witch's Quickening"**

 **Visions: Part 1**

"Try it, Mordred, look into the crystal," Alvarr's tone was filled with suppressed excitement.

He grasped the Crystal of Nemeth in his hand and looked into it, feeling his gaze drawn into the depths. And he _saw._

 _Himself, several years older, looking down at Morgana, who gazed up at him with an expression so full of shock and betrayal that it made Mordred's breath catch in his throat._

What could he have possibly done to make her look at him like that? His stomach churned with guilt for something he hadn't even done. _I'm sorry, Morgana….whatever I did…. I'm sorry._

 **Hope you enjoyed! A review would be great! I should be posting the other two parts right after this one.**


	4. Visions: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not magically come into possession of _Merlin_ within the last two minutes.**

 **Characters: Mordred, mentions of Morgana**

 **Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During "he Witch's Quickening"**

 **Visions: Part Two**

The vision shifted.

 _Morgana was gone, as was the tunnel they had been in. Now Mordred knelt before a throne, dressed in silver armor and a red cloak bearing the golden dragon insignia of the Pendragons. He was being knighted._

No. This was _wrong._ It couldn't be true. How could he become a knight? He hated the knights. They were evil. They were _monsters._ He would never become one of them. That would be a betrayal of his people. Mordred didn't want to see any more. He tried to look away but the crystal seemed to draw him further in.

 **Review?**


	5. Visions: Part 3

**Something weird is going on with the thing that tells when you updated and brings new stories to the top, so I'm going to delete this chapter and reupload it to see if it does it properly now.**

 **Disclaimer: Still no _Merlin_ rights for me.**

 **A/N: This concludes the three-parter.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Alvarr, Morgana, mentions of Arthur and Uther**

 **Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?**

 **Rating: K+ or T**

 **Time frame: During "The Witch's Quickening"**

 **Visions: Part Three**

 _He stood on a battlefield, dressed in dark armor and a black cloak. Before him stood Prince Arthur._

 _Arthur looked at him, shock and betrayal evident on his face. Coldly, Mordred lifted his sword and drove it into the prince's side._

No. This too was wrong. Why would Mordred want to kill Prince Arthur? It was Uther he hated. Uther who he had joined Alvarr to bring down. But Arthur… Arthur had saved his life.

The crystal dropped from Mordred's hand. His stomach churned. He felt sick. Ignoring the questions, Alvarr's , excited, and Morgana's, concerned, he turned and ran.

 **Hope you enjoyed this three-parter! Leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Return

**Let's try deleting this and reuploading.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own** _ **Merlin**_ **.**

 **A/N: This is the first drabble to feature Merlin himself. Yay!**

 **Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Nameless Advisors**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Post-finale**

 **Return**

Merlin entered the castle quietly and made his way to the throne room. He stopped in the doorway, peering inside. Gwen was sitting on her throne, in discussion with some of her advisors. The queen looked pale and tired.

Merlin stepped into the room.

Gwen looked up and their eyes met. A smile lit up her face. Completely forgetting her advisors, she raced across the room and threw her arms around him.

"Merlin! I thought you were never coming back!"

Merlin hugged her back tightly, a smile touching his own face for the first time in weeks, "I almost didn't."

 **I really dislike the idea that Merlin never went back to Camelot after Arthur died, and so we have this. Basically the idea of this story is after Arthur's death Merlin spent a few weeks off by himself, not planning to ever go back to Camelot (hence why we didn't see him at Gwen's coronation thingy in the finale), but eventually he decided to go back. I'd love a review!**


	7. Mother

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I had kids I would get the rights to** _ **Merlin**_ **as a Mother's Day present, but since I don't, I don't own it.**

 **A/N: This one is in honor of Mother's Day. In a little bit of a dark sort of way, I guess.**

 **Characters: Ygraine, Arthur**

 **Genre: Family, Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Pre-series**

 **Mother**

Ygraine gazed down at the tiny baby nestled in her arms. Wispy blonde hair clung to his forehead. He was perfect.

She knew what was coming. She could feel herself slipping away, feel her strength fading.

She had wanted a child for so long. It hurt to know that she wouldn't see him grow up, wouldn't see him take his first steps, wouldn't hear his first word.

But she couldn't regret the loss of her own life if it meant giving him his. Because he was worth it.

She pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, "I love you, Arthur.

 **Happy Mother's Day to any mothers out there! Leave a review?**


	8. Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **A/N: This one is actually based on one of the sentences in my "Snapshots" story (46. Plug).**

 **Characters: Merlin, OCs**

 **Genre: Not sure. Supernatural, maybe?**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: Post finale, modern times.**

 **Angel**

Merlin stepped quietly into the hospital room. The little girl who occupied it lived down the street from him. He didn't know her well. Still, he hated to see her lying here like this, pale and still, barely alive.

Glancing around quickly to make sure he wouldn't be seen– the room was empty except for himself, the girl, and her sleeping mother- Merlin placed his hand on the child's shoulder and whispered a spell.

His eyes flared gold. Color seeped back into her skin and she opened her eyes.

"Are you an angel?" she whispered.

Merlin just smiled at her.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review.**


	9. Fatherhood

**Disclaimer: What I own: 3** _ **Merlin**_ **t-shirts. What I don't own:** _ **Merlin**_

 **For Father's Day.**

 **Characters: Athur, Gwen, Gaius**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: Post finale, AU**

 **Fatherhood**

Arthur had never felt so terrified in his life.

What if something went wrong? What if something happened to Gwen or the baby?

Even if everything went fine… what did he know about being a father?

The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts.

Before Gaius could even speak, Arthur was pushing past him into the room.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Gwen sitting up in the bed, exhausted, but radiant, holding a tiny bundle.

Arthur sank to his knees by the bed, staring down at his daughter. And he had never been so happy.

 **This site seems to have more female users, than male, but if any of my readers** _ **are**_ **father's, then happy Father's Day! I'd love a review**


	10. A Minor Adjustment: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

 **This will have several parts. How many remains to be seen. I also broke my one-word chapter title pattern.**

 ** **Characters: Merlin, Kara****

 ** **Genre: Suspense****

 ** **Rating: K+****

 ** **Time frame:**** **Goes from post-finale to "The Drawing of the Dark".**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 1**

Changing the past is extremely dangerous. Change the wrong thing and disaster could strike. Even small changes can have an enormous effect. Merlin knew this. In fact, he was counting on it.

Clenching the crystal in his palm, the warlock chanted the spell that would send him back in time.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in an abandoned corridor in the castle of Camelot. It was exactly as he remembered it, but there was no time to reminisce. Shrinking back into the shadows, he watched as the girl Kara was led past him. It was time.

 **What is Merlin up to? Find out in Part 2, coming soon to a computer near you. And please review!**


	11. A Minor Adjustment: Part 2

****Disclaimer: If I time travel into the past, perhaps I can obtain the rights to**** ** _ **Merlin**_** ** **.****

 ** **Characters: Merlin, Mordred, mentions of Arthur****

 ** **Genre: Suspense****

 ** **Rating: K+****

 ** **Time frame: "The Drawing of the Dark"****

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 2**

With a muttered spell, Merlin was clad in the armor and helmet of a knight of Camelot. He slipped silently down the corridor into the dungeon and looked around. Inside one of the cells, Mordred stood by the bars, a dull look in his eyes. He focused on Merlin as he approached the cell, "What are you doing?"

"I am to take you to the king as well," Merlin did his best to disguise his voice.

He put a hand to the cell door, opening it with a silent spell, the golden flash of his eyes hidden by his helmet.

 **What is Merlin up to to now? Find out more in the next installment. This author is fueled by reviewers like you.**


	12. A Minor Adjustment: Part 3

****Disclaimer: America may be free, but the rights to Merlin aren't.****

 ** **Characters: Merlin, Mordred, Arthur, Kara****

 ** **Genre: Suspense****

 ** **Rating: K+****

 ** **Time frame: "The Drawing of the Dark"****

 **A Minor** ** **Adjustment: Part 3****

Mordred followed silently as Merlin, in his disguise, led him through the castle. When they entered the throne room Arthur frowned in puzzlement.

At any other time, Mordred, who was usually quite observant (certainly more so than his fellow knights) would have noticed the king's surprise at his presence, despite the guard's claim that he had ordered it. But Mordred's attention was focused entirely on Kara.

He walked forward to stand beside her, then reached out and grasped her hand. He had failed to protect her; now all he could do was stand with her as they faced their fate.

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! Happy Independence Day to any of my readers who celebrate it!**


	13. A Minor Adjustment: Part 4

**Disclaimer: Another day goes by and I still don't own _Merlin_.**

 ** **Characters: Merlin, Mordred, Arthur, Kara****

 ** **Genre: Suspense, Angst****

 ** **Rating: K+****

 ** **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"****

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 4**

Mordred stood very still as Arthur addressed Kara, hope beginning to stir to life in his heart. At this point he cared very little what happened to him. Kara consumed his every thought. But Kara's words, angry and unrepentant, sent a flood of ice water through his body, extinguishing the hope as quickly as it had come.

Paying no attention to anyone else in the room, he turned and grasped Kara's hands tightly in his own, {Kara, please,} he begged silently, {Just do as he says. We've lost so much. I cannot lose you too. I cannot bear it. _Please_.}

 **Review?**


	14. A Minor Adjustment: Part 5

****Disclaimer: I may have an unhealthy obsession with**** ** _ **Merlin**_** ** **, but I don't own it.****

 ** **Characters: Mordred, Kara, Arthur****

 ** **Genre: Suspense, Angst****

 ** **Rating: K+****

 ** **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"****

Kara met Mordred's eyes, { _They_ took everything from us. Can't you see that?}

Mordred shook his head, {No. Not them. Uther.}

{They're no different.}

{They are. Uther would have never offered to spare you.}

Kara shook her head, {Arthur Pendragon is no friend to our people.}

Her expression turned sad, {I'm sorry, Mordred. I don't want to hurt you. But I won't bow to that tyrant. Not ever.}

She turned to face Arthur, "You ask me to repent. My only _crime_ is that I wasn't strong enough to finish you. You deserve everything that is coming to you, Arthur Pendragon."

 **Review?**


	15. A Minor Adjustment: Part 6

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Merlin_ , why would I be here? Actually it'd be kind of fun to just go on Fanfiction and post stories for your own work just to see if anyone caught on...

 **Characters: Mordred, Kara, guards**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 6**

As the guards started toward Kara, she turned to Mordred and put her hands on his shoulders, then kissed him quickly, {I love you.}

And then she was being pulled away from him.

{Kara!} his voice was anguished, despairing.

 _I can't save her. I can't save her from herself._ The realization left Mordred frozen, even as most of his mind screaming at him to do something, _anything_.

He wanted to run, to scream, to fight, to cry. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But he could only watch, paralyzed, helpless, as the guards took Kara from the room.

 **Review?**


	16. 7 Minor Adjustment: Part 7

**Disclaimer: What do you mean "You don't own _Merlin_ "? Of course I do.**

 **Characters: Mordred, guards**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

All the strength seemed to leave Mordred's legs and he sank to his knees on the throne room floor. A cold, numb feeling was spreading throughout his body. He knew he could very well be sentenced to death himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Death would be easy, welcome even. He would see his father again. His mother. Everyone he had lost.

Perhaps he would be banished instead. He would be alone then. Somehow that seemed a far worse fate than death.

His mind was forced back to his surroundings as two guards pulled him to his feet.

Review?


	17. A Minor Adjustment: Part 8

**Disclaimer: They say if you love something let it go…. So 'm letting the rights to** ** _Merlin_** **go.**

 **A/N: So… it's been a couple weeks. I actually have the rest of the A Minor adjustment" series written, plus a few more drabbles, but I haven't posted them yet because I'm not happy with some of the parts I wrote for "A Minor Adjustment" so I want to rewrite/edit them before I post.**

This part was actually meant to be part 9, but I decided it worked better before the drabble I wrote as part 8.

Also, just to let you know, I have slightly edited Parts 2, 4, and 5, because I figured out they weren't actually exactly 100 words like I thought. The changes are very minimal. And yes, this A/N is longer than the actual chapter.

 **Characters: Arthur, Mordred**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 9**

Arthur was finding it difficult to be objective. As a king, it was important for him to judge any situation before him fairly, and not be influenced by personal feelings. But that was easier said than done.

He couldn't see a criminal as he looked at Mordred. All he could see was a boy, vulnerable and lost and defeated.

Whether it was because of his youth or his quiet, gentle nature, he had felt a sort of protectiveness for Mordred almost since the moment they met and he still felt it now.

 _What am I going to do?_ he thought.

 **So, thoughts? I tried to post this yesterday, but the doc manager was malfunctioning. It still is, but I realized it lets you use the Copy-N-Paste feature.**


	18. A Minor Adjustment: Part 9

**Disclaimer: I don't need to own _Merlin_ , I _am_ Merlin. Or am I just crazy?**

 **As it stands now, the "A Minor Adjustment" series will be 17 drabbles long. It's possible i should have just written it as a story, but ah well.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Arthur, mentions of Kara**

 **Genre: Angst,** **Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 9**

Somehow Mordred found the strength to keep standing as he faced the king.

Arthur studied him in silence for a long moment.

When he spoke, his voice was strangely flat, "You helped a dangerous prisoner escape. A man died because of it."

Mordred flinched. In the panic of the moment, with no time to dwell on it, it had been easy to tell himself that Kara had had no choice but to kill that guard.

His gaze dropped to the floor, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I just – I wanted to save her. I had to try."

 **Review?**


	19. A Minor Adjustment: Part 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Merlin**_ **.**

 **A/N: *peeks in nervously* Um, hi guys? I know. It's been forever. And I even have the next several chapters written, it's just deciding whether to keep them or change them or not…. I might just post the rest of the "Minor adjustment" series today, so then we can get on to some other ones (I have several written). We'll see.**

 **Characters: Arthur, Mordred, OC, mentions of Kara**

 **Genre: Angst,** **Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 10**

Before Arthur could speak again, a sound of contempt came from one of the counselors who was standing in the room, " _Never meant for anyone to get hurt_. The boy is a traitor and should be put to death with the Druid girl."

Arthur gritted his teeth and turned his gaze to the counselor, "Lord Aled, you wish to offer advice on this matter?"

"The boy must be punished," Lord Aled said, "Let him go and he will surely seek revenge for the death of the girl."

"I don't want revenge," Mordred spoke before Arthur could, seemingly without meaning to.

 **Review?**


	20. A Minor Adjustment: Part 11

**Disclaimer: Me (here) …. Merlin rights (there)**

 **Characters: Arthur, Mordred, OC, mentions of Kara**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 11**

Both Arthur and Lord Aled turned to look at Mordred.

"He's only saying that to save his own skin," Aled scoffed.

Mordred shook his head, his gaze on Arthur, "I'll take whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Arthur could see the pain in Mordred's face, "I wanted to save Kara. But I can't save her from herself."

"You gave her a choice. She-" He swallowed hard, pained by the admission, "She chose hatred. But I won't do that. I _won't._ " The vehement words seemed to be directed as much to himself as to anyone else in the room.

 **I'd love a review!**


	21. A Minor Adjustment: Part 12

**Disclaimer: To claim to own Merlin would be wrong.**

 **Characters: Arthur, Mordred, mentions of Kara**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Friendship**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 12**

The room was silent, waiting for the king's judgement.

"Kara was offered mercy and refused it," Arthur's gaze swept the room, "Should I offer any less to Mordred?"

He turned to Mordred, addressing him as if they were alone, "What you did was wrong, and there must be consequences. But I don't believe you acted out of malice. We all go to great lengths to protect those we love. These events need not define your future."

Gratitude shone through the sorrow in Mordred's eyes, and he managed a smile, faint, but genuine, as he bowed his head 'Thank you, Sire."

 **Leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	22. A Minor Adjustment: Part 13

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Merlin**

 **Characters: Merlin, mentions of Mordred, Kara, and Kilgharrah**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 13**

And just like that, destiny began to change. The change went unnoticed at first, but not for long.

Merlin felt Mordred's telepathic cry of grief at the moment of Kara's execution, and at the same moment, he felt something else, something he couldn't describe, some strange shift deep within him, as if a tremor had rolled through all the magic in the world. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

He drew in a sharp breath. He didn't know what the feeling meant. All he knew was that he had to talk to Kilgharrah as soon as possible.

 **Review?**


	23. A Minor Adjustment: Part 14

**Disclaimer: *sings* IIIIIIIIIIII don't have anything since I don't have the rights to Merlin.**

 **Characters: Merlin, Kilgharrah, mentions of Mordred and Arthur**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

Merlin stood before the dragon, "Did you feel it? Earlier?"

The dragon nodded, "Indeed, young warlock."

"Do you know what it means?"

Kilgharrah nodded again, "it means…. that destiny has changed."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"The Druid boy…." Kilgharrah replied thoughtfully, "His destiny has shifted somehow."

"Mordred?" Merlin asked, "You mean…. He isn't going to kill Arthur anymore?"

"That I do not know," Kilgharrah said, "But it would seem that Arthur is now no more likely to die by Mordred's hand than by any other."

"But… why? How?" Merlin stammered, almost afraid to believe it, "What changed it?"

 **We're getting close to the end of "A Minor Adjustment" now. Review?**


	24. A Minor Adjustment: Part 15

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative disclaimers. And I'm completely out of** _ **Merlin**_ **rights.**

 **Characters: Merlin, Kilgharrah, mentions of Mordred, Kara, and Arthur.**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 15**

"I sensed something else," Kilgharrah said, "A short time before the shift. It was as if time had been disturbed somehow. Did anything unusual happen?"

"Not really," Merlin said, then paused, "Well, except… the last time Kara was brought before Arthur. A guard brought Mordred in too. Only Arthur hadn't asked them to bring him. And no one knows who the guard was."

"Interesting…" Kilgharrah said.

"You think the guard did it on purpose?" Merlin said, "That he was trying to change fate?"

"Perhaps," Kilgharrah replied.

"But why?" Merlin asked, "Who was he? And how did he know so much?"

 **Review?**


	25. A Minor Adjustment: Part 16

**Disclaimer: There was once an Easter Egg Hunt for the rights to** _ **Merlin**_ **. The BBC found them first.**

 **Characters: Kilgharrah, Merlin mentions of Arthur.**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: "The Drawing of The Dark"**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 16  
**

"I can think of only one with both sufficient power and reason to change history," Kilgharrah replied.

" _Me_?" Merlin asked, "But I didn't do it!"

"Not yet," Kilgharrah replied enigmatically.

"Not yet?" Merlin repeated, flabbergasted, "You're saying you think the guard was me from the _future?"_

"Indeed," Kilgharrah replied simply.

"But…. But that's impossible," Merlin protested weakly, "Isn't it?"

"For most," Kilgharrah agreed, "But for you? I think not."

Merlin's tried to wrap his mind around it, "So… do you think it worked? What he did… what I did… whatever… it changed Arthur's fate?"

"It certainly changed something," Kilgharrah replied.

 **Review?**


	26. A Minor Adjustment: Part 17

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once again, I don't own Merlin.**

 **This is the last chapter for the "A Minor Adjustment" series.**

 **Characters: Mordred, mentions of Kara, OC, and others**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Post "The Drawing of The Dark", AU**

 **A Minor Adjustment: Part 17**

And so life went on.

Mordred was confined to his quarters for some time. Some complained the punishment was not harsh enough (Aled still maintained that he should be put to death), but on the whole Mordred was well liked, and the people were glad to see him forgiven.

Kara's death broke Mordred's heart, but it didn't break his soul. His grief over losing Kara was great, but he wasn't alone. He had friends who loved him, who hadn't turned their backs on him, despite what he had done.

For a time at least, love had won out over hate.

 **Well, here we are, my friends. At the end of this ridiculously long series of drabbles at last. Care to leave a review?  
Expect some new drabbles soon!**


	27. Code of Honor: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **This one will be a two-parter.**

 **Characters: Arthur, OCs**

 **Genre: General**

 **Rating: K+ Maybe T?**

 **Time frame: Sometime while Arthur is still prince.**

 **Code of Honor: Part 1**

At first Arthur thought little of the voices coming from the corridor up ahead.

"Come on, now, give me a kiss," An amused male voice coaxed. 

"Just let me go. Please. I have work to do." It was the fear in the girl's voice that made him stop, then hurry toward the corridor.

He turned the corner to see one of the palace servants and a young lord, one of his potential knights in training. He grabbed the girl's wrist, his voice suddenly angry, "You can't refuse me! I'm a knight and a nobleman! You're nothing but a servant girl."

 **Review?**


	28. Code of Honor: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I have not come into possession of the rights of Merlin in the last two minutes.**

 **Characters: Arthur, OCs**

 **Genre: General**

 **Rating: K+ Maybe T?**

 **Time frame: Sometime while Arthur is still prince.**

 **Code of Honor: Part 2**

"You aren't a knight," The young man looked up at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Not yet," he agreed amicably.

"Not ever," Arthur's voice was hard and cold, "Now let the girl go."

The nobleman released the girl's wrist and shoved her roughly away, turning to face Arthur.

"My lord!" he protested "I'm one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom!"

"Being a knight takes more than swordsmanship" Arthur answered coldly, "It takes honor, of which you clearly have none. Now get out of my sight. And if you ever try something like this again, I'll have you arrested. "

 **I'd love a review!**


	29. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: It is not my destiny to own Merlin.**

 **Characters: Arthur, Gwen, mentions of Uther and Leon**

 **Genre: Friendship, Pre-Romance**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: Pre-series**

 **First Encounter**

Neither Arthur nor Gwen remember their first meeting.

Arthur was three, Gwen two. Arthur's father was meeting with Leon's father and had brought his young son with him, thinking he could play with Leon. Gwen's mother had just started working for Leon's family.

Arthur hadn't spent much time around children his own age. Gwen thought he seemed lonely, so she had gone up to him and taken his hand, leading him around the house and showing him everything.

Later, Gwen hugged Arthur when she told him goodbye.

He was somewhat startled, unused to such things, but he hugged her back.

 **Reviews make Mini Arthur and Baby Gwen happy.**


	30. Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin… or any of the other may forms of Arthurian legend.**

 **The formatting of this one is a little weird, as it's mostly a collection of unrelated dialogue. T was partially inspired by a conversation I had with Lya200.**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Mordred, mentions of others**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Post-finale, modern times.**

 **Legends**

Merlin was beginning to seriously regret giving his friends access to his library of Arthurian legend.

"People think I had a kid with _Morgana?_! That's disgusting! She's my sister!"

"Morgause is my _mother?!_ "

"Arthur's my uncle… and my father… Morgause is my mother…. Or is it Morgana? Gwaine and Agravaine are my brothers…. Who am I _not_ related too?"

" _Princess_ Guinevere? Hair of gold and skin like snow? Hardly."

"I never tried to take over Camelot! … For myself, anyway. And I do not want to marry the queen!"

"All I did was _kiss_ him!"

"WART?! Who wrote this abomination?!"

 **Please review! If you'd like, guess which line belongs to which person.**


	31. A New Course: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I still do not own** _ **Merlin**_ **.**

 **This one will be a four-parter.** I **post multi-parters a lot, don't I?**

 **Characters: morgana, Arthur, Mordred, knights, Druids, mentions of Aglain**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During 'The Nightmare Begins". AU.**

 **A New Course: Part 1**

The knights began to pour into the Druid camp.

 _I have to do something_. The thought was suddenly clear in Morgana's mind. And she began to run, not away from the men, as the Druids were doing, as Aglain wanted her to, but toward them.

{Morgana!} Mordred cried in her mind, but she didn't stop.

"Stop!" she cried as she ran toward Arthur.

He turned, shocked, "Morgana? What?"

"Arthur! You have to stop them! The Druids didn't kidnap me! They _saved_ me!"

He stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

" _Please_ ," Morgana cried, "Just listen to me. Stop this!"

 **I love reviews. *hint hint*  
**


	32. A New Course: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I want to believe that I own Merlin, but I don't. (This disclaimer has been brought to you by my 'I want to believe" X-Files shirt.**

 **Characters: Arthur, Morgana, knights, mentions of Druids**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During 'The Nightmare Begins". AU.**

 **A New Course: Part 2**

"Hold," Arthur called to his men, and the knights halted.

Arthur turned to Morgana, "Now explain yourself. What do you mean the Druids saved you?"

Morgana tried to stick as close to the truth as possible, "I was upset. I came out to the woods just to clear my head. I was attacked by some creature, like a giant scorpion. The Druids found me wounded in the woods and brought me back to their camp. I would be dead if it wasn't for them."

Arthur hesitated for a moment, mulling over her words, then seemed to come to a decision.

 **Review?**


	33. A New Course: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin!**

 ***Wonder Woman appears out of nowhere and puts her golden lasso around me***

 **…. I don't own Merlin**

 **Characters: Arthur, Aglain, Morgana**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During 'The Nightmare Begins". AU.**

 **A New Course: Part 3**

"Where is the Druid leader?" Arthur asked.

Aglain must have stayed nearby, listening, because he approached them now, "That would be me." Though his posture was tense, wary, his voice was calm.

"Is it true that you saved the Lady Morgana's life?" Arthur asked him.

Aglain nodded once, "It is true."

"Then we owe you a great debt," Arthur said gravely.

Aglain shook his head "We did as anyone would have. All I ask is that your men leave my people in peace."

"Of course," Arthur replied, "We will leave immediately. I'm sorry for the distress our presence has caused."

 **Wonder Woman wants you to review!**


	34. A New Course: Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Or a working laptp charger (more on that later).**

 **A/N: So, I planned to post this yesterday, but I have the chapters I've written so far saved on my laptop and my laptop charger is broken (it was kind of messed up for a while but now it has decided to completely stop working) so I have to borrow chargers from my college library. But they don't open until 7:30 pm on Sundays (it's a Christian university).**

 **Characters: Arthur, Aglain, unnamed knight, mentions of Morgana and Uther**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: : During 'The Nightmare Begins". AU.**

 **A New Course: Part 4**

Arthur turned to the nearest knight, "Go tell the men that the Lady Morgana is safe and that we are leaving."

"But, Sire," the man began, "The king said-"

Arthur cut him off, "The king believed that Morgana had been kidnapped. That is not the case. Now, go."

The knight bowed his head in deference, "Of course, Sire. Right away."

Aglain watched the exchange quietly.

"You are not what I expected, Arthur Pendragon," he said, "I believe someday you will be a great king."

Arthur blinked in surprise, clearly unsure how to respond.

"I hope so," he replied at last.

 **Well, that's it for this little series. How much would it have changed if this really happened? Who knows? Mordred would probably never have joined Alvarr, which means there's a good chance Morgana would have never joined Alvarr either. Maybe Morgana would have never even turned evil. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	35. Shiny

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.**

 **Characters: Mordred, unnamed toddler, unnamed nany**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: Sometime during season 5.**

 **Shiny**

"S'iny!"

Mordred grinned at the small girl in his arms as she examined his armor, fascinated, "That's right, shiny."

The little girl squealed with delight and Mordred laughed. Her joy was infectious.

The nanny who was in charge of the children smiled, "You're very good with children."

Mordred shrugged, "I grew up in a small community. All the children played together and the older ones would mind the younger ones."

Besides, he enjoyed being around young children. They made everything seem so simple. They hadn't learned how to hate or fear.

They reminded him of the good in the world.

 **Because for some reason I'm totally convinced that Mordred would be great with kids. Review?**


	36. Knighthood

**Disclaimer: So…. Hi guys. Been a while, I know. This one has been written forever, and I have four more prewritten chapters after this. I plan to get the rest of those out in a timely manner. After that it depends on when I can write new ones.**

 **Characters: Elyan, Leon**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: during "The Coming of Arthur: Part 2"**

 **Knighthood**

Elyan had always wanted to be a knight. As children he and Leon had pretended to be knights many times. Once one of the older noble boys had caught them at it and taunted Elyan, reminding him that he could never _really_ be a knight, he was just the son of a servant and a blacksmith.

Elyan wished he could see the look on that boy's face now.

He looked over to where Leon stood, having quietly watched the impromptu knighting ceremony and his friend grinned briefly. Despite the danger they were all in, Elyan couldn't help but grin back.

 **Reviews make me happy.**


	37. Newlyweds

**Disclaimer: Still no** _ **Merlin**_ **rights for me.**

 **Characters: Arthur, Gwen**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: Just after the series four finale.**

 **Newlyweds**

A smile tugged at Arthur's lips, "So… how does it feel to be queen?"

"Terrifying," Gwen admitted honestly, then smiled softly, "Now being your wife… that part feels wonderful."

Arthur's smile widened and he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I love you, Guinevere. I feel as if I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Gwen nodded, "Me too, I've wanted this for so long… it's hard to believe it's real."

Arthur leaned down and kissed her softly, "It's real."

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, feeling happier than she'd ever felt, "I know."

 **Getting some reviews would feel wonderful. :P**


	38. Names

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is to say, I own** ** _some_** **things, but not the rights to Merlin.**

 **Characters: Gwen, Arthur**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time frame: Probably sometime during series three.**

 **Names**

"Why do you always call me Guinevere?" she asked one day.

Arthur looked slightly surprised "What?" 

"Everybody else almost always calls me Gwen," She explained, "But with you, it's usually Guinevere."

Arthur thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I don't know. It just suits you."

He frowned, seeming worried "Does it bother you?"

Gwen shook her head, smiling "No, I like it actually." She didn't add that the way he said her name made her feel special. It just seemed too silly and embarrassing.

Arthur smiled, "Good."

He reached out and took her hand in his, "I love you, Guinevere."

 **More Arthur and Gwen fluff, for you. I would love a review.**


	39. Visitation: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't even start watching Merlin until several years after it was finished, so how could I own it?**

 **This one will have two parts.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Cerdan**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During "The Disir", while Mordred is injured.**

 **Visitation: Part 1**

Mordred blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

A jolt of astonishment filled him, _"Father?"_

The older Druid smiled warmly, "Hello, Mordred."

"Am I dead?" Mordred asked, sounding more curious than frightened.

Cerdan shook his head, "No, you are not."

"Am I dreaming then?" Mordred asked.

"Not exactly," Cerdan replied, "You are on the border between life and death."

"I missed you," Mordred's voice trembled slightly.

Cerdan reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I am always with you, my son. And I am so proud of you."

"You are?" Mordred's voice was small, "I worried you'd be ashamed."

 **Review? Part 2 will be up shortly.**


	40. Visitation: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Do I** _ **own**_ **Merlin? Psh, I** _ **am**_ **Merlin.**

 **Characters: Mordred, Cerdan**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time frame: During "The Disir", while Mordred is injured.**

 **Visitation: Part 2**

Cerdan frowned, "Ashamed? Why?"

Mordred looked down, "Some of the things I've done… even becoming a knight. I sometimes feel I've betrayed our people."

Cerdan shook his head, "You have made mistakes in your life my son, but becoming a knight was not one of them. Nor is it a betrayal of our people. You have become a fine man: kind, brave, compassionate, willing to sacrifice yourself for others."

Mordred blinked back tears, "All I ever wanted was to make you proud."

Cerdan embraced him, "I love you, Mordred."

Mordred returned his father's embrace tightly, "I love you too, Father."

 **We've finally reached the end of the drabbles I wrote during July. And it only took me over half a year to do it. So, I don't know when the next one will be out, but hopefully soon. It would be lovely if you left a review. It might even motivate me to update faster *hint hint*.**


End file.
